iNotice Freddie
by manic221
Summary: Freddie and Carly spend a day in the supermarket alone after Sam bails on them. Carly/Freddie Creddie


**iNotice Freddie**

**An: Hey everyone this is a one-shot I wrote ages ago it's a Creddie... weird huh normally don't right a couple like Creddie it's too weird, Freddies like her brother. However this would not leave me alone so I decided to write it down. If you see any Grammar problems I'm sorry I wrote this on my iPhone I checked through the story but with 1,000 words it's easy to miss some, if you can be bothered pointing out mistakes I will change them. : )**

**-**Normal POV-

Carly and Freddie walked through the mall in silence it was meant to be a day were three of them could hang out and have fun, Sam had bailed on them it wasn't her fault she had been grounded for failing maths (again). So Carly and Freddie walked in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's company.

Carly looked at the teenager beside her when had Freddie gotten so tall? When had he become... Desirable?

"So how is Daisy?" Carly asked casually, Daisy was Freddie's girlfriend they had been going out a couple of weeks.

"She dumped me yesterday." Freddie answered truthfully. For some reason this made Carly happy or relieved? Daisy was definitely not Freddie's type; she had red hair for one Freddie liked brunettes. Carly was shocked when she finally caught herself thinking about this.

"I'm sorry Freddie" Carly told him.

"It's fine we weren't that close, we didn't even kiss." Freddie said frankly.

They hadn't kissed? How could anyone resist those lush lips Carly thought? This caught Carly off guard why was she thinking this way today? Something had changed inside her, something had changed between her and Freddie, but what?

"It feels so long since you and I have done anything together, you know just the two of us." Carly said beaming at Freddie.

"Yeah it does" Freddie said turning looking at the brunette beside him.

What was that look? It's the way he always at me no one else looks at me that way no one else has ever looked at me that way and Freddie doesn't look at anyone else that way it's unique and specially for me, what does it mean?

"You ok Carly?" Freddie asked looking at me intently like he was looking into my soul trying to figure me out.

"Everything's good, I'm hungry though." I told Freddie.

"No problem lunch is on me." He said beaming at me.

"You sure? I can pay for my own." I told him this wasn't a date he wasn't obliged to pay for anything.

"Yeah I'm sure what do you fancy" he asked casually.

-Carly's POV- (sorry for the random change this bit is just better in Carly's POV)

"How about that little Café right in front of us." I giggled pointing towards the cutesy little Cafe I had never seen it before but it was small room for ten people at the most each table was set out for two there where no bigger ones like you would normally find in a café.

We walked slowly towards the small café falling into our second comfortable silence, I had spent hours in this Mall with different people but when I was alone with Freddie it seemed so new... So refreshing maybe it was his auror he was cute, sweet, gentle and the most caring person you could ever meet and all beautiful, happy things just surrounded him. You could feel awful but five minutes with Freddie and no matter what happened you'd be smiling.

We were in the café now and Freddie was looking over the table at me it was 'that' look again. What does it mean it frustrated me too know end damn it Freddie.

"What will Sir and Madame be having today?" The Waiter queried.

"I think I'll have the cheese and crackers and a glass of peppy cola please" Freddie told the waiter smiling.

After taking down Freddie's order the friendly waiter turned to me.

"And for Madame" The waiter asked smiling warmly at me.

"I'll just have what Freddie's having, please." I said nodding my head towards Freddie he understood who I meant he just smiled and retreated.

Later that night we stood quietly between our two apartments the day had been amazing everything just felt so right with Freddie he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

"Thanks you so much for today Freddie, it was so nice I had a great day" I said truthfully pulling him in to a comfortable embrace I placed my arms gently around his waist and settled into the crook of his neck and he let his hands settle on my the top of my back just below my shoulders.

As quickly as it had begun it was over he ended it; first by dropping his hands, reluctantly I took my hands from around his waist and took my head away.

"Freddie can I ask you something?" I said warily I needed to know what that look meant, the look he reserved for me.

"Sure, anything" Freddie smiled.

"What does that look mean?" I blurted out, tactful Carly well done.

"I don't know what you mean" Freddie shrugged, was he serious it was just an accident? Was I thinking way to deep into our friendship that could never be anything else, I could only blame myself for that.

"You know the look you only give me." I pleaded with him desperate for him to realise what I meant.

"Adoration, Love, Caring any and all those things" he told me, Freddie adored me? I never knew I thought it was just a small time crush oh my god how many times had I broken his heart parading  
boyfriends in front of him turning him down. I was a terrible person, a truly despicable person the worst kind of girl; I had to make it up to him.

"Well ok, ill see you later Freddie" I said to him, Freddie's face fell I'd done it again broke his little heart this time it would be different.

"Wait, Freddie" I said as he turned around heartbroken, towards his apartment.

As he turned to look at me again I planted a short but forceful kiss on his lips, when I kissed him it just felt right, like nothing else mattered if soul mates existed mine had lived across the hall from me my entire life.

"I love you Freddie!" I exclaimed it all made sense I wanted to be with Freddie I had always wanted Freddie I just didn't realise.

"I love you too Carly!" Freddie shouted excitedly before slinging me over his shoulder and spinning me around.

"I love you Carly Shay" Freddie repeated over again still spinning I was giggling uncontrollable, I was the happiest girl on the planet and all it took was Freddie and one small kiss.

**The End**

**AN: So that was... well different I hope everyone enjoyed the story it's probably the only Creddie story you will ever see from me I'm really not a big fan and I don't like the look of iSaved your life however Sam's reaction is priceless and will spark many Seddie stories so I'm happy either way please do review C+C welcome.**


End file.
